


Too Good To Be True.

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Diru request fics [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: While enjoying a day off work and no homework, Toshiya see's a bass in the window of a pawn shop and decides that it will be his, no matter the cost.





	Too Good To Be True.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my other request blog Imxthexdoctor.tumblr.com for Jrock fictions. If you have any idea's on a story hit me up on there. :)

Toshiya sat at a table in front of a small café, sipping on a coffee. Today was one if the rare days that he had a weekend off and no homework, he was determined to enjoy it. Movement in the window across the street at the local pawn shop caught his attention. Normally the owner would put out a featured item and normally it was some sort of outdated appliance that really should have been put out of its misery years ago. Seeing as there was no one walking around at that time to actually people watch he decided to stick with watching the owner, waiting to see what poor appliance he was trying to give a second life to. Toshiya took a drink, pushing his long hair out of his face as the wind picked up a bit. When the owner finally stopped fussing with whatever it was, he stepped away and Toshiya's hand stopped halfway to his mouth and his breath caught at the sight of a pretty decent looking bass. He knew they sold instruments, but they usually were beat up and really not that good, but this one looked brand new and he knew right then and there that he had to have it, no matter the cost. He managed to see the price it was going for and he smirked. He reached over to his bag and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and started to calculate how much he would have to save from each paycheck to get it. His parents were actually chill and didn’t make him pay for any of the bills of the house so his money was his and he figured it shouldn’t take all the long to actually have the money. Though there was always the possibility that someone would get it before he could save up and he hoped that that wouldn’t be the case. He looked at his watch then and decided it was about time for him to start heading back, he was sure his mom had chores for him to do before he could go out with a couple friends later. 

The next couple of weeks were hard, he had tried to pick up extra shifts, offered to stay later, though staying later meant him riding his bike back at night, which his parents really didn’t like that seeing as it was at least two miles away. He somehow managed to keep up with his school work on top of it, he was determined to get that bass. After a month of extra shifts, three to four hour nights of sleep on top of school he did it, he saved up the money and his next day off he rode into town to buy the bass. He had already picked up a small practice amp, a surprise gift from a friend who had an extra one and a case. He parked his bike outside of the shop and went in, a huge smile on his face.   
“What’ll it be kid?” asked the guy behind the counter.   
“I’d like to buy that bass in the window please” he said and the guy nodded and made his way around the counter and toward the window. When he came back with the bass Toshiya reached out to it and took it, looking it over, his eyes shinning, he was finally able to start practicing and then hopefully to find a band to perform with. He set it down on the counter and pulled out the correct amount of money and handed it over. The guy counted it and smiled, handing him his change back and a receipt. Toshiya thanked him and took the bass and put it into the case he had brought. 

Toshiya couldn’t ride home fast enough, couldn’t get his legs to go fast enough. Eventually he made it, dropping his bike beside the garage and then running into the house and up to his room. He pulled it out and looked it over again before plugging everything in. His heart was racing with excitement, of course, he really didn’t know how to play but he would work on that later, at least he had the instrument. He turned on the amp and took a breath before plucking at one of the strings, but nothing came out. He looked at the amp and then the bass confused. He tried again and nothing. He jiggled the cord, unplugged it and plugged it back in and any other things he could think of, but nothing would work. He let out a growl and took it off and threw it onto the bed and kicked the amp.   
“Should have known...” he said, crossing his arms and looking around. He knew what he had to do and that would be more hours to save up the money to take it to a shop and see what was wrong with it. He sat down on his bed and sighed, not looking forward to all the work he was going to have to do. He turned his head and glared at the instrument before falling back onto his bed, defeated.


End file.
